1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cleaning member and a cleaner having the same, and more particularly, to a cleaning member provided with a compact structure and a cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaner represents an appliance designed to facilitate cleaning, and general examples of the cleaner may include a vacuum cleaner for collecting foreign substances using a suction force generated by a motor and a cleaner for mopping the floor.
In general, a vacuum cleaner includes a head unit configured to come into close contact with a surface that is to be cleaned, and a body configured to generate a suction force, such that foreign substances on the surface to be cleaned are suctioned by a suction force.
Meanwhile, the cleaner for mopping the floor is not provided with an apparatus for generating a suction force, but has dust clothes mounted at a head unit thereof, to mop foreign substances on a surface to be cleaned by repeatedly moving back and forth.
When the vacuum cleaner is used separately from the cleaner for mopping the floor, the cleaning process is complicated, and cumbersome to a user.